vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
AncientWisemon
Impmon= Impmon is a Child Digimon which has an appearance like a demon's child. It loves pranks, so it enjoys seeing the embarrassed appearances of its opponents. Also, it is said that when Impmon appears, electrical appliances temporarily go crazy, so an electronic image going out of order or ceasing to function might be because Impmon was pulling a prank. Although it is a Digimon that loves mischief and malice, it never toadies to the strong, but stands up to them with a strong attitude. However, the truth is that it has a lonely side. |-|Wizardmon= An advanced Demon Man Digimon that came from the Digital World of another dimension. In its native Digital World (Witchelny) it mastered the sorcery (high-level programming language) of fire and earth, and although it aimed to become a great wizard, it appeared in the Digimon World in order to train. Although it has a personality that likes playing a few practical jokes, because it has another, shyer side, it tries to never show its uncovered face.Wisemon= A Digimon completely shrouded in mystery, Wisemon can appear anywhere in time and space via the Book. Treating the Book as a spiritual vessel, it frequently alters its shape to appear anywhere within the spaces and times which the Book has connected, and it is said that its true form remains within a separate dimension. Among researchers it is rumored that it is in the same family as Piedmon, and of the same Demon Man type. The Space-time Stones it holds in its hands are able to playback a record of a space, preserving every event or object of the Digital World within space and time. |-|Wisemon= A Digimon completely shrouded in mystery, Wisemon can appear anywhere in time and space via the Book. Treating the Book as a spiritual vessel, it frequently alters its shape to appear anywhere within the spaces and times which the Book has connected, and it is said that its true form remains within a separate dimension. Among researchers it is rumored that it is in the same family as Piedmon, and of the same Demon Man type. The Space-time Stones it holds in its hands are able to playback a record of a space, preserving every event or object of the Digital World within space and time. |-|AncientWisemon= Possessing the attribute of "Steel", AncientWisemon is one of the legendary Ten Warriors Digimon that saved the ancient Digital World. A Mega who existed only in the distant past, it is the wisest person in the Digital World. Due to the Akashic Records which record all of the excellent intellects of ancient times, it is said that there is nothing which Ancient Wisemon doesn't know. It is a sage that possesses the knowledge of the distant past, but can also forecast the distant future. Also, it is said that Ancient Wisemon's mirror body is connected to the spirit world. Ancient Wisemon's abilities were later passed on to the "Mutant Digimon". Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 7-A | At least High 4-C | 4-B Name: Impmon | Wizardmon/Wizarmon | Wisemon | AncientWisemon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Champion level Data Attribute Demon Man Digimon | Ultimate-level Virus Attribute Demon Man Digimon | Mega-level Virus Attribute Ancient Mutant Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Summoning, Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite | Invisibility, Memory Manipulation, Magic Mastery, Flight, Shapeshifting | All previous abilities, Space-Time Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Dimensional BFR, Power Nullification and Transmutation via Trickster, Information Manipulation, Time Travel, Teleportation| Summoning, Power Mimicry, Precognition, Metal Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Illusion Creation, All previous abilities amplified greatly. Attack Potency: Wall level (Via powerscaling to Rookie Digimon such as Renamon) | Small Island level (Equal to other Champion level Digimon such as BlackGatomon) At least Large Star level (Is just as powerful as other Ultimate-level Digimon) | Solar System level (As one of the Ten Legendary Warriors, Ancient Wisemon is much stronger than the average Mega-level Digimon. Helped to defeat Lucemon, but was eventually killed by the angel) Speed: Supersonic+ (Equal to other Rookie Digimon) | Hypersonic+ (Equal to other Champion Digimon such as Dobermon) | Massively Hypersonic+ via powerscaling | FTL (As a fellow member of the Ten Legendary Warriors, AncientWisemon should be comparable to the likes of MagnaGarurumon who can move at superluminal speeds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Island Class | At least Large Star Class | Solar System Class Durability: Wall level | Small Island level | At least Large Star level | Solar System level Stamina: High Range: At least a few kilometers Standard Equipment: Book and Space-time Stones | None Notable Intelligence: Nigh Omniscient. Stated to know everything in the Digital World and that there is nothing Wisemon does not know. Wisemon is also a tactical genius. Weaknesses: Vaccine Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. In AncientWisemon's case it has this ability to a ridiculous level allowing reactions to the emotions to be much faster and guarantee a much greater power increase than most Digimon can reach in a short time. 'Impmon' *'Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness from its hand. *'Dash Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while running. *'Kuuchuu Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while jumping through the air. *'Machine Gun Kick:' Strikes with small continuous midair kicks. *'Dark Song:' Screams to lure the enemy to death or release darkness that stuns them. *'Pillar of Fire:' Creates a wall of flames. *'Night of Blizzard:' Attacks the enemy using a dark blizzard or shards of ice. *'Summon:' Summons spirits of fire and/or ice, sometimes combining them to create a ball of ice and fire or a sphere of darkness to shoot at the enemy. *'Idle Bubble:' A magic water attack that puts the foe to sleep. *'Nightmare:' Blast the foe with Dark Energy. 'Wizardmon' *'ThunderCloud:' Summons a thunder cloud, which unleashes an intense lightning strike. *'Magic Game:' The initial effect of this attack would seem to be that Wizarmon releases blue lightning from its staff; however, the effect of this attack seems to vary. Wizardmon can also turn himself invisible. *'Terror Illusion:' Exploits the enemy's fears. *'Blink Breeze:' Creates a blast of wind from its staff. 'Wisemon' *'Eternal Nirvana:' Imprisons the opponent within the Space-time Stones for an eternity. *'Pandora Dialogue:' Repeatedly preserves the opponent's attacks within space and time, then plays them back at high speed. *'Trickster:' His physical strikes can turn his opponents into sprites while also negating their abilities. 'AncientWisemon' *'Laplace no Ma:' With ultimate wisdom, it calculates the coordinates to the spirit world and imprisons the opponent for eternity in a separate universe. *'Elder Sign:' Summons the ultimate evil god from that universe. Key: Wisemon | AncientWisemon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Demons Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Information Users Category:Summoners Category:Precognition Users Category:Metal Users Category:Illusionists Category:Game Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Death Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Memory Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Water Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4